


Green-eyed Epiphany

by LadyIvy89



Series: Ionel's Path [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, Oh No He's Hot, Size Difference, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIvy89/pseuds/LadyIvy89
Summary: Ionel Lavellan is not Inquisitor material. He's sure of that. But Iron Bull sees something special in the redheaded elf.





	Green-eyed Epiphany

**Author's Note:**

> Green-eyed Epiphany  
> Prompted by @ma-sulevin   
> “ALSO modern au + green eyed epiphany for Iron Bull / Lavellan?”
> 
> For @dadrunkwriting
> 
> Iron Bull/Ionel ”Lavellan”
> 
> (I decided to drop the modern AU bit cause I loved the other half of the prompt too much!)

****The Chargers were settling in alright in Skyhold. The tavern was mostly empty but Bull and the others had made it their base. They’d arrived a few weeks ago after trekking the Frostbacks. Haven…had been something. He couldn’t believe the little Inquisitor was still alive after a mountain fell on him. Tough. Dangerous. But unassuming. A _bas-saarebas_. And a liar.

Bull was a professional liar. And he knew Ionel  _Lavellan_ was not who he claimed. But the clan had been quick to claim  _him_ , so the lie endured. He was hiding something but it was personal. So he didn’t pry. Not for now anyway.

Bull heard the door to the tavern open and there he was. A short man, or average for an elf anyway, with a thin frame. He went straight for the counter and ordered some of the stew and a stiff drink.

 _Huh_ , thought Bull.  _He didn’t pin the elf for a drinker_.

He was pleasantly surprised. The man started slapping his hands on the counter as he waited. Bull saw him look around the tavern. His eyes landed on a man who had slumped over one of the tables after drinking himself stupid. The Inquisitor laughed and looked away. He’d spotted Bull.

“Iron Bull, hello. I didn’t see you there.”

Bull smiled, “I don’t get that often. Mind if I join you, Boss?”

The elf’s eyes widened but he nodded. Bull sat next to him at the counter.

“So… Inquisitor now?”

Ionel groaned, “Yes. I suppose. Not my idea.”

Bull grinned. “I take it swearing you in with a sword wasn’t your idea either right? I was afraid you’d fall back on your ass for a minute there.”

Ionel laughed, “That makes two of us.”

The food arrived and Bull ordered some ale. The dwarven tender glared at him but brought him a mug. By the time he raised the mug to his lips, the elf beside him had eaten more than half his bowl.

“It can’t be that good,” said Bull.

Ionel looked up at him and frowned before looking back at his bowl and flushing.

“Ah. Been practicing with Solas. Right now I’d eat trail food if that’s what was available.”

“What’s wrong with trail food?” asked Bull.

Ionel laughed. “It’s trail food! And I’m sick of eating jerky and hard bread.”

They were both silent as he finished his stew. Then the elf pushed aside the bowl and grabbed the glass next to it. It had a clear liquid and an acrid smell. He smelled it once and squinted. Then threw it back and swallowed. His face contorted and he puckered his lips.

“Oh. That was worse than I thought.” Ionel coughed. “My throat is numb. Damn, I hope it works for the rest of me.”

Bull had been watching him and he laughed. “I think you’d need more than one shot, Boss.”

The Inquisitor looked at him and Bull froze. That stare…this was a smart man. Even if he pretended otherwise most of the time. He was analyzing him.

“You know,” the elf said, “you’re right.” He called Cabot over and ordered three more.

“Now, three of those might be overkill.”

He laughed, “One’s for you.”

Bull raised an eyebrow. “Alright.”

The drinks arrived. Ionel took another glass and did the same as before. He didn’t cough this time, though. He then took the other two glasses and offered one to Bull. The qunari took it.

“Wanna toast to something? Victory? A lover? Somebody you lost?” Ionel asked.

Bull thought for a second then smirked. He touched his glass to the other man’s and said,

“To the Inquisitor.”

Ionel scoffed but he smiled as he raised his glass. “To that dumb bastard. Let’s hope he doesn’t trip over his own feet and break his neck anytime soon.”

Bull laughed and they both drank the alcohol. The qunari clapped the other man’s back. The elf wasn’t all bones, after all.

“Don’t worry, Boss. You’re more likely to trip over a dead body anyway.”

Ionel groaned, “Of course.”

“But if you really feel you need the help. I can catch ya before you hit the ground. I’ve been paid to keep people alive before, you know.”

Ionel shifted around and faced him. Even while sitting, Bull was much taller than him so he had to look up. His pale face was a bit flushed and those huge elven eyes of his looked a little unfocused. Well, it had been some strong liquor after all.

“And how many of them survived?” he asked.

“Hey, now!” Bull feigned offense making the other man laugh.

Ionel patted his bicep, “Thank you, Bull. I feel safer already. Well, not really. I might trip on the way to my rooms. You want to show me what you can do?”

Bull swallowed. He bet that if the man wasn’t drunk he would’ve been mortified at his choice of words.

“You’ve got it, Boss.”

The Inquisitor smiled and Bull couldn’t help but stare. Later he would look back on this moment as the time he had truly noticed him. The man behind the title. The moment when he realized how well those playful green eyes complimented that flaming red hair of his.

 _Fuck_ , Bull thought.  _Well…shit_.


End file.
